Little Sisters Are Hell
by KeitaroMokoto 4 ever Of The Dark Icon Writers
Summary: What if Motoko had a little sister? What if she was as cunning as her eldest sister? What Plans does she have in store for Her?


Warning: disclaimer is a bunch of random crap compiled into a form to make it look like a real disclaimer, not liable for unascertainable bullshit or any other events that would lead to suing this person. Please check your local subsidiary for more information thank you. XD spoke very fast commercial guy. For legal things

Disclaimer: I don't own love hina BUT, I do own this story. But not the characters. T-T which sucks!!!!! BECAUSE I WANT MOTOKO! XD which is another reason why I need to write fanfiction because if I do so well and ken wants to publish it. I will demand I get all right to motoko and to be able to create my series using the character which should be around 100 episodes. But he will retain all other rights. Nothing else or I go with someone else XD. I don't know how long it will take me but I won't give up. Then I will rule the love hina world where everything was suppose to happen. XD

Now enjoy the story I hope you will all like it.

Little Sisters Are Hell.

Created by: Keitaro+Motoko 4ever

Chapter 1: Little sister.

scene change

words in text location

'Thought dialog'

"Spoken dialog"

"Words**" **emphasis on words (bolded quotation marks)

"You know that our younger sister is correct it seems like she instantly realized what I saw when I first met keitaro."

"We all saw it Sister but I don't think we accepted it. As I am still trying to accept this unique trait of keitaro's its not that I don't want to it is just weird to have someone act like the he does for me and for the others. No one besides you really hasn't treated me like that everyone always treated me kind of like their commander."

After she said that she recalled the events of the day that had lead up to this point.

"Urashima! You dare enter my room with out my consent. This is unforgivable, you will be punished!" Barked the young kendoist.

"b-bbbb-but I didn't mean to I swear I am sorry I am sorry please don't kill me" wailed Keitaro as he covered his head to protect himself he saw no use in running it would only increase his pain.

Just as quick as the sentence ended was the kendo woman's Katana was unsheathed and being charged. Motoko summoned her ki to send at Keitaro. As she launched the attack she gave him an apologetic glance as she saw him fly through the roof.

somewhere in mid-flight over the hinata district

'Hmm, usually I would be in Okinawa or in the northern artic area by now but I would guess that I am just half over this district. Her attacks have been getting softer on me I hope that anything isn't wrong with her.'

When he finished that thought he hand snapped out and saw the he was about to land right on top of a metal mail box 'ah, crap!' as he hit it and he went cold and fell into unconsciousness.

about an hour later

"Urashima-san, urashima-san. Please wake up." Keitaro slowly coming into consciousness and also the event that had lead up to this point in time. He quickly responded.

"Motoko, please I am sorry I didn't mean to go into room with out your permission! I Swear! Suu kicked me and I flew into your room." As he covers his head and waited to be blasted far away. But it didn't come he looked up and he saw Tsuruko as soon as he realized that and he broke into a smile and responding.

"Hello there, it has been sometime since we last saw each other Tsuruko-chan." Tsuruko smiled and gave him a hand getting back up. Keitaro dusted himself off and noticed there was another girl by Tsuruko he look at her puzzlingly Tsuruko notice and quickly said.

"Oh, how rude of me, I forgot to introduce you to my youngest sister, Michiko Aoyama." (A/N: meaning of name at the end of chapter!)

The young and very beautiful girl bowed to him and said "pleasure to meet you, urashima-san" Keitaro just scratched the back of his head, smiled and responded

"Ah, your name suites you very well and Please, no formalities just call me keitaro or urashima which ever suites your mood. michiko-chan." She quickly nodded and readjusted her words.

"Alright, keitaro thank you, well it was again a pleasure to meet you."

"Thanks. Hey, Tsuruko why are you guys visiting… not that I don't mind it at all?"

"Oh!, yeah, let me explain." Replied Tsuruko.

back at the hinata-sou (exact location roof balcony)

'Where is he is usually back by now. Could he….. Seriously hurt….or could be… No! he is to strong willed to give up that easy. Urashima I am so sorry. I promise to apologize to you when you get back.' Motoko swore to herself.

"Motoko? Motoko? Are you up here?" Said a young blue haired girl who broke Motoko's thoughts.

"Yes, yes I am shinobu what is that you need me for?" Replied Motoko as she walked over to Shinobu.

"Well, dinner is almost ready and I wanted to let you know that. Also, have you seen sempai I haven't seen him all day?"

"he will be home shortly, he had to run some errands." Hiding the fact that she sent him flying to who knows where and could be still unconscious.

"Alright, thanks, Motoko-sempai." Said the youngest tenant as she descended down the stair way. Motoko slowly pulled her head up to gaze at the sky she saw the sun setting on the horizon and the day sky pulled down as the night entered. As she thought once more, 'gomen-ne urashima.' Then made her way to the dinning room.

As motoko was about to enter into the kitchen she herd the front lobby door open as she looked to the entrance she saw Keitaro walk through the door. Keitaro saw her and waved to her.

She just smiled at him. And quickly ran at him. And embraced him and started to cry and Repeatedly said the words "I am sorry.". Keitaro smiled even brighter and spoke soothing words while he stroked her hair.

But what Keitaro and Motoko didn't notice that not only was hinata gang watching but, also Tsuruko and Michiko witnessing what was happening.

Motoko slowly pulled away and keitaro looked at her and asked "I am sorry I caused you this trouble Motoko-chan." She slowly shook her head.

"It was not your it was mine I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions so much.

Tsuruko and Michiko headed towards the entrance

"Tsuruko o-ne-san you didn't Tell me that Keitaro was Motoko boyfriend." Teased Michiko. Motoko entire visible body went red with embarrassment. Keitaro just scratched the back of his and laughed.

"No…. michiko-chan me and motoko are not in a relationship." This became a quick reminder and it motoko depressed her even though Motoko didn't show it, Tsuruko Knew what was going on inside of her younger sisters mind.

'all is going well I see' thought Tsuruko as she awaited what would happen next.

Then all of a sudden the little group herd a loud rushing noise they turned around and saw Naru charging after Keitaro. "Keitaro You! Pervert! 'Trying to Take Advantage' of Motoko!"

Naru cocked her arm back for the final launch to send Keitaro to the L.E.O. Keitaro quickly covered his head waiting for the blow to come. But, never came he slowly let down his hands down and saw Michiko hand blocking Naru's punch. Michiko's face looked very serious very much like Motoko's.

"Do not Hurt Keitaro for any reason. I have herd everything about this man and he does not deserve this kind of treatment from anyone! A person who goes out of his way to help you people. Putting everything on the line sometimes his own life just to protect and or help you guys each and everyday no matter what situation or cost and even when it is not his fault in the matter he still takes the blame upon himself and tries to fix that. And then when you **"**Think**"** he is doing something perverted when he is really just trying to help take care you guys. There are not very many people who will do those kinds of things in this world anymore. People like him should be honored! Not beaten! I say this to you now to anyone who harms Keitaro with out a real crime. What ever you did to him I will tenfold back on them."

She said this gripping tighter and tighter with each passing word on Naru's fist to the point where Naru's down on the ground in pain. Michiko hold was about to become stronger to where it would have shattered her hand. But was stopped by another hand when she looked to see who it was it was Keitaro smiling at her. He kneeled down and looked at her and said.

"Thank you michiko for those kind words towards me but, I do not mind this it helps keep me in line. If they didn't I might be probably a real pervert so in a very big way I thank her and the rest of them. Plus I have survived what they have given me so far and I am still as healthy as they day I came here."

Michiko lowered her head and shook it a little bit. She looked back up smiling and at the same time had tears at the end of her eyes threatening to pour out. "Keitaro you are truly a very kind and honorable person. Even ad-mists you choose to continue to suffer for everything just as long as everyone else is happy."

As everyone was listening on recalling all the trouble that had been in and even hurting Keitaro it gave everyone some time for reflection. "You know that our younger sister is correct it seems like she instantly realized what I saw when I first met keitaro."

"we all saw it Sister but I don't think we accepted it. As I am still trying to accept this unique trait of keitaro's its not that I don't want to it is just weird to have someone act like the he does for me and for the others. No one besides you really hasn't treated me like that everyone always treated me kind of like their commander."

"Naru are you okay I-" his words were stopped by a very hard slap on his face resulting him falling over backwards and hitting his head on the floor. Naru quickly got up and ran off to her room. Michiko started off to her when stopped by Keitaro hand he only looked at her and say " I am fine. She is the one hurt by me again I will fix it don't worry." He smiled at her and got up again and dusted him off.

Changing the subject Keitaro said "I am starving! Come on everyone lets go ahead and eat some dinner."

"What about naru sempai?" asked shinobu

"don't worry Shinobu I will take her some food afterwards."

dinner went really well force one there was no dents or hole in the dinning room section.

After the dinner always true to his word Keitaro went and tried to bring naru some dinner but refused to open the door or even talk to him. So he went back down stair and stuck the plate into the microwave for later he knew she would come for some food later.

As he went out into the living room he had forgotten to tell ask everyone a important question. "Hey, guys I almost forgot to ask you something. I was talking with michiko and tsuruko earlier and I wanted to know your vote or opinion on letting michiko stay with us for a while?"

"I don't mind at all sempai she is very kind towards."

"it don't bother me any. I might get a new partner in crime when I come to visit" said the yellowed headed American girl.

"Keitaroz friend iz suu'z friend."

"I am cool if everyone ya'll is cool with it."

"It is my little sister so I only of course I say yes."

"Well, I think would be delighted to have you here michiko so you have my vote too."

"Well what about narusagawa. Keitaro"

"don't worry michiko-chan she will come around a lot quicker then she did with me when I first inherited this dorm. well it is settled then. Welcome to the hinata-sou" said Keitaro

"WELCOME MICHIKO!" shouted everyone else.

Well what did you think of the very first chapter of 'little sisters are hell' it my not be the what some of you expected but I based a lot of this sorely on my beliefs on the story of "Love Hina" and what the characters truly knew and realized about keitaro. I still have a little tweaking in some areas but this will true out nice.

And the name "Michiko" Means a wise and beautiful child. And for the reason of choosing this name well because part one I want Motoko's little sister to be a very wise person who helps everyone change their acts towards Keitaro mainly Naru's and Motoko's. and well she is the last child of the Aoyama clan so she is a very beautiful young woman.

Plz read and review show where I need to fix things and maybe add more to an area. And I will adjust this. XD thank you all for reading and reviewing this story.

Keitaro+Motoko 4ever of the darkicon writers.---- out


End file.
